


Clothes Make The Man

by leiascully



Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Matt crossdress for a photoshoot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothes Make The Man

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: N/A  
> A/N: For aidenpond who wanted crossdressing from the trope meme. Not sure this was exactly what the trope demanded.  
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction that bears no resemblance to and claims no knowledge of the people about whom it is written.

Alex isn’t sure whose idea the photoshoot was, but Matt looks surprisingly good in that short skirt. It makes him look as if he’s got legs up to his chin, an illusion that’s furthered by the seamed stockings with their suspenders that peek out under the hemline of the skirt, and the sky-high heels he’s tottering around in. Of course, he totters in boots, so that’s not much different, but she very much enjoys the smooth curving line from his heel to the small of his back, and beyond. She’s wearing a tuxedo, all properly kitted out, except that the top few buttons of the shirt are undone and her bow tie (bow ties are after all cool, so there’s a legacy for him) loose down her front. They’ve straightened her hair and smoothed it into a chignon. She certainly feels dapper as hell. From the bedroom eyes Matt’s giving her, he likes it too.

They’re posed on a bed, Alex bending over Matt, her lips grazing his breastbone over the v-neck of his t-shirt and her fingers slipping underneath the waist of his skirt. They’re posed again: Matt with his leg hooked over her hip, her arm under his thigh and her hand up his skirt cupping his arse. Matt slowly drawing her bow tie out of her collar. Alex undoing one of the snaps of his suspenders. Matt tugging at the front of her waistcoat, pulling her closer as he sits on the edge of the bed, her fingers reaching out to stroke his throat.

Alex can already tell they’re going to get a lot of mileage out of this one in the bedroom, and they haven’t even seen the photos yet.


End file.
